Nashkel Mines
Nashkel Mines is an iron mine in Amn territory. On the level closest to the sky can be found these enemies: Wolves, winter wolves, kobolds, war dogs and Ghasts. Talk to Emerson at coordinates 980, 1125. He will grant the group access to the mines. After this, talk to the Amnish soldiers guarding the mine entrance at 1200, 665, and two of the three guards will move into the mine, making way for the group of adventurers. * Prism at coordinates 640, 2710, is working on his masterpiece. Deny associations with Greywolf. The player may agree to defend him, Greywolf will appear. The player must again choose to side with Prism, whereupon the bounty hunter will attack. Prism will die from exhaustion after completing his masterwork. * Galtok is escaping from Kobolds at 3100, 2870. Secret: Wand of Frost in the trunk of a tree, Northwest / top left of the map, 165, 180 Underground Kobolds can be found on all levels; additional enemies are listed by area. First level Miner at 1185, 1685 gives the party a dagger belonging to Kylee, who is on the next level down at 835, 2110. Exit is at 2105, 1835. Second level Kylee 835, 2110 gratefully accepts his dagger and the party gets 200 XP. Miner Beldin hurries toward the party, running from Kobolds. Exit is at 3570, 2560. Third level Lots of traps. With 60% in Find Traps, a thief will not be able to find some of the traps, but those that they cannot find will not do more than 10 damage each. Send the thief, (probably Imoen) ahead and pull her back if she sees kobolds. A good place to have pathing configured to a high number of search nodes, as party members may wander off and set off traps * Joseph's body at 1600, 260 cannot be missed if it is there, but will only appear if his wife was consulted before the player reaches the Mines' third level. His Greenstone Ring is on his body A couple of kobold commandos will appear. They have fire arrows in their inventory when they are killed. Fourth level An underground lake with a ghoul and two slimes and kobolds. There is an exit all the way around the lake to the southeast, but first go across the causeway to the rounded rock entrance. Mulahey's rooms * Ring of Holiness adds an extra Priest spell (both Clerics and Druids) for every level 1-4, whether identified or not. * Short Sword +1 * Companion Xan Xan will leave if you turn him down. There is no option but to accept him in the party or insult him. He will leave the party thereafter without protest and remain where he is left, to be recruited again if desired, so there is absolutely no downside to not insulting him. He also has no spells memorized (it may be possible to rest in the Mines) Xan's Moonblade is in Mulahey's chest * Mulahey, skeletons and Kobolds spawn to defend him, chest contains Moonblade, letters that are proof of the conspiracy and also lead towards Beregost again, where a contact between Mulahey and the Bandits can be found in Feldepost's Inn Transitions A Ghoul and a couple of Slimes guard the exit to Southeast of Durlag's Tower / East-Northeast of Nashkel Mines / East-Southeast of Nashkel, an area sixteen hours from the Mines map and Nashkel. This is hard to reconcile with the zero hours of travel from the Mines levels and the tunnel connecting them to this area. In this new area, should the player choose to take the underground exit, there is an assassination party waiting, north of the exit from the Mines, that is very tough, but yields some nice rewards if defeated Category:Amn Category:Disc 3 Category:Storyline Category:Sword Coast